


Hold my Hand

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is mentioned also, Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they are stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my Hand

There are times when Dean teases them all day and forces them to go to bed on edge. When that happens, they’ll join hands and hold each other as they fall asleep, desperation lapping at one or both of them like warm summer waves, ebbing and flowing and slowly retreating the closer they get to sleep. They hold each other through the tide, whispering words of love and encouragement as they struggle to fall under with the sharp annoyance of arousal keeping them floating in the space in between sleep and wakefulness. They know they’ll be lost without each other, that without the gentle press of each other’s fingers curling and uncurling against each other, they’ll succumb to temptation. They know that together they are strong, but that alone, they are weak. 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is open to prompts/kinks/requests.


End file.
